1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burner that can be adapted to indirect or direct heating devices employed in vehicles which mount an internal combustion engine, in such vehicles as trailers, in the rooms of houses, drying rooms and offices, and that can be used for driers, boilers, water heaters and green houses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has heretofore been known a heating device for automobiles (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 252018/1985) which heats the room by burning a fuel in a burner which is provided separately from an internal combustion engine. There has further been known a device for warming up the engine (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 79864/1986) according to which a combustion gas of a burner is supplied to an intake port of an engine via a heat exchanger, and the air heated through the heat exchanger is introduced into the room. The above-mentioned heating device for automobiles and the device for warming up the engine require time and laborious work with regard to adjusting the combustion period and treating the exhaust gases, and further necessitate complex mechanism and control device.
Prior art can be represented by burners disclosed in Japanese patent applications Nos. 120842/1985 and 207330/1985 filed by the applicant of the present application.
First, the burner disclosed in Japanese patent application No. 207330/1985 will be briefly described in conjunction with FIG. 3. In this burner, the interior of a combustion cylinder 51 is divided into an atomizing chamber 54 and a combustion chamber 56 having air introducing holes 55 in the peripheral wall thereof by a partitioning plate 52 that has a plurality of cut-away paths 53 in the peripheral portion thereof. Further, provision is made of a fuel atomizer that has a nozzle 57 open in the atomizing chamber 54 to inject fuel for atomization and that has fins 58 on the outer peripheral surface thereof. In FIG. 3, reference numeral 59 denotes a cover plate. With regard to introducing the air for combustion, the above burner fails to favorably introduce the combustion air from the annular space, i.e., from the annular air introducing path into the combustion cylinder. After the air has been introduced, furthermore, the combustion air and the atomized fuel are not mixed well with each other to form a desirable mixture, leaving much room for improvement.
The burner (not shown) disclosed in Japanese patent application No. 120842/1985 will be briefly described next. A rectifier wall plate is held in the combustion cylinder to divide it into an atomizing chamber and a combustion chamber, air intake ports are formed in the wall that surrounds the combustion chamber of the combustion cylinder being arranged maintaining a distance in the circumferential direction, the air intake ports being tilted in the same direction relative to the center of the combustion cylinder, and an exhaust port is provided in an end wall that divides the combustion chamber of the combustion cylinder. In the thus constructed burner, the air intake ports, i.e., the air introducing holes formed in the combustion cylinder, are tilted in the same direction with respect to the center of the combustion cylinder. This burner, however, is quite different from the burner of the present invention with respect to atomizing the fuel, forming the mixture and sustaining the combustion, and with respect to the direction for introducing the air.